The Lady in Red
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: VERY AU/ Beware the night, beware the wolf, beware what lurks in the darkness...  DISCLAIMER: I OWN WHAT I OWN!  Rated T for blood, sexual themes and swearing  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Lady in Red

A/N: Ah, what madness is this? Valentine day madness! So, I figured that cheesy, lovey-dovey one-shots would be developed all over the web, why not write something… different. Worth a shot, eh? To summarize, think of Dracula, the wolf man and red riding hood mixed all in one. Hope you enjoy!

-Bewarexthexnight-

The bitter night began to grow throughout the sky, tainting the sunset orange with deep indigo and ebony. A cold wind whisked through the land as the young woman readjusted the straps on her hooded cape, her mind running away with the fading dusk as it disappeared beyond the horizon outside her window. Dimming light cast upon her flowing cerise hair, highlighting her eyes that twinkled like emeralds with their deep color. Her name was Guinevere, informally called Gwen among her closest friends. She is the second daughter of a rich landlord, barely matured to her 16th year. Her purpose was simple; ensure the deal between her father and a nearby count, then be married off to a wealthy, aging nobleman for more money. Rather tragic but the true way of the rich elite. Traveling several hundred miles, the girl was not far from her destination, the nearby fortress of Count Ronaldo, the count in question. For now, she was resting at a tavern in a village close to the castle.

Looking at her reflection standing behind the mirror's flat surface, Gwen sighed in a drained manner. She was dressed in a light blue dress with a black bodice, the pale blue allowing the blood red hooded cape to flash boldly on her developed body. Even with her sensual body, crimson silk hair and tempting emerald eyes, Gwen never considered her-self beautiful; she hated her appearance with all her will. No matter what she wore she always looked attractive, this fact of life was unnerving for her. So she mostly was quiet, something she despised even more, and covered her body with the hood. The hood was a birthday present from her hand servant, Lillian, her secret best friend.

She was so exhausted from the journey; the physical and mental struggle was not hers to bear or any girl for that matter. The girl wished her mother had delivered a boy to do these ridiculous travels but her elder sister was away courting so it left her.

Turning away from the painful image she grabbed a thin bound novel on top of her packed belongings, exiting her room and moving to the open bar dining room. The village was small but filled with simple people with a simple lifestyle that she envied. This particular hall was run by the Magnuson's; a Nordic family from the nearby 'Old Country'. They're simple, honest, 'hardworking' villagers like everyone else. Since the tavern was mostly empty, she chose to catch up on her reading. Picking a quiet chair by the fireplace for the best lighting, Gwen sat and began to read the novel one of her favorites, a Victorian gothic style with a smidge of romance and mystery. Her eyes had just passed a fight scene when she heard thunder clap outside, startling her a bit. It was followed by three pounds on the door which the son, Gunther, rushed to answer the impatient visitor.

After opening the thick, timber door a man stepped inside, dripping with rainwater that puddled at his feet. His build was lean but muscular; the frame dressed in simple cloth clothing that showed signs of struggle within the small rips and tears in the fabric. His face was chiseled with hardened features but still seemed shadowed in mystery. His presence was so demanding that her eyes flickered from the torn and faded yellowing pages hovering in front of her face to the sides of her vision to take him in for herself.

"It's quite a storm out there." He said huskily as he stepped inside, water dripping as he removed his cloak.

Gunther took it, smiling fondly at the man whom he must have known, "Yeah, been quite a lot of those lately. Feel free to dry yourself off and I'll get you a drink."

The man nodded, before looking over toward the fire's general direction. The scarlet girl quickly diverted her attention back to her book, picking up at a random word, but kept her ears open.

The once normal talk turned to a soft whisper, but not inaudible enough for her to make out.

"Who is she?"

"Passenger, dressed in gold, headed up to the Count's fortress."

"Count Ronaldo?"

"Yes."

The blonde teen walked away after that, leaving the stranger alone in the room with her. Gwen felt a muted gulp slide down her throat, as the man took a seat across from her. He kept his gaze locked on the fire but she could see his hands fidgeting, his patience breaking down.

_What is up with this guy?_ Gwen thought, _Well, it would be rude to not say anything…_

"Is it really that bad out there?" She looked up from her novel, staring straight into eyes of the clearest blue she had ever seen. _Their so… handsome…_

"Yes, it doesn't look like it will let up anytime soon." He replied; his voice was deep, almost animalistic as he looked at her, his eyes taking her in.

"That's such a shame; I was hoping to leave tonight."

"A young lady like your-self shouldn't be traveling at night," he warned, a flash bolted in his eyes quickly and vanished before she could read it, "It's dangerous in these woods."

"How would you know?" She questioned back, her tone was a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

His eyes blinked, sliding his hood back to reveal a metal helmet, she knew that only rugged hunters wore helmets, "I happen to live there."

She tried to hide her surprise but failed, her crimson lips parting in wonder at the distinct accessory, it seemed to fit him so well, but it blocked the view of his hair- that is if he had any.

"Would you be traveling alone?" He asked casually, obviously noticing her staring.

She snapped out of it, feeling her face heat up with cerise as she looked down. "No, I've hired a guide to help me through the forest."

Another twitch and now the man looked enraged, it offset her actually, "Guides can NOT be trusted, their noting but greedy scoundrels!" His level rose to yelling as Gwen jumped in her seat, causing the book to tumble forward and onto the floor. Taking notice of the fallen object, the hunter gathered himself, "I'm sorry, let me get that."

"Uh… thank you." The confused woman said as he returned her book. Another figure entered the room, a slender built with tanner skin and spikey brown-blonde hair. His dark brown eyes lit up as he noticed the two relatively close be the fire, a suggestive smile growing on his face.

"Ms. Axle, the storm has stopped. If you wish to be at the fortress by dawn, we'd best leave now."

"Oh," Gwen addressed the figure, quickly standing from her chair, "Thank you, Lance. My belongings are in my room."

He smirked and headed down a corridor that led to the rented rooms. The hunter stood, spinning the girl around to face him, violently yanking her arm.

"That is your guide? Lance Blackstone- that bastard is your guide?"

Gwen pushed the aggravated man off her arm, trying to manage her rising anger. "For your information, he is! What is your problem?"

Saying nothing at first, the man looked her over once more before jerking her toward him, catching the woman by surprise. "That man is a greedy murderer; I'd watch your back." The hunter narrowed his blue eyes into her angry jade orbs, "DON'T say I didn't warn you." He released her with a huff before storming away to the back door, slamming it loudly and making the room shake.

_Someone had way too much to drink. He did a good job hiding it though._ Gwen brushed herself off, feeling self-conscious where that crazed weirdo touched her. She was about to turn towards her room when she heard commotion join on outside the now silent door. Curiosity winning over her temper, the redhead crept closer and listened through the cedar doorway.

"Kick, calm down! You'll wake half the village!" _ Isn't that Gunther, the son? Yes-yes it is._

Another familiar and still flared voice answered back, "Dammit Gunth, I can't help it! The girl is gonna get it coming to her and she won't listen to reason." _So his name is Kick, huh? Odd but appropriate… _

"That might be the case but she's not going to consider you if you keep yelling in her face!"

"Hmph…" Gwen felt a smile crawl up her face. _Well said Gunther, you tell him!_

"Look, I know Lance has a bad past, but even criminals deserve a fair chance for forgiveness. Plus he managed to be one of the few to survive… you know…" _Wait, Lance is a-_

"Don't remind me."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

Gwen listened as footsteps thudded away in the distance, away from the tavern. The hunter, newly dubbed Kick, spoke icily-

"You'll hear about it."

Gwen pushed away from the door, a sick, twisted feeling entering her abdomen as she turned to look into the fire. Somehow the natural feminine instinct buried inside of her soul trembled at what the future held as the fire flickered and flamed on.

-Bewarexthexnight-

_Ugh, why must it be so cold! _The girl tightened her grip on the reigns of her pale gray horse, named Sage. She had not anticipated that it would be so freezing during a night journey,_ Stupid Girl! _

The trail they were trotting along was narrow and slicked with mud, her navigator Lance walking on foot, even though she offered to walk herself, he declined. The conversation between Kick and Gunther was still fresh in her mind, more specifically the final word of the deranged hunter.

_What did he mean by that?_

"Are you ok, my dear?" Lance's voice called her back to reality as she shook her head.

"Uh, yes, I'm sorry, it's just this cold."

"I hate to say this but I can't have you show up at the fortress frostbitten." He stopped the horse, "We'd best camp here to warm you up."

"Here, in the middle of the woods?" Gwen tried to stay calm but was failing miserably, her tone rising ever so slightly. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course, I've done it before." The guide smiled but it didn't calm her as much as make her even more frantic than before. Lance managed to get a small fire going as Gwen sat on her thighs, curling into her blood red hood.

"There, isn't that better?" The man said innocently as he sat close to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. The woman bit her lip trying not to shiver under his touch and visibly show her fear.

"Uh, yes, I feel much better. Let's continue shall we?" Gwen rose to her feet and quickly moved for the tied up horse. Lance beat her to it, getting between them.

"No, no you're still pale, and you're shaking," He stepped closer, forcing her to back track, "You're not going anywhere."

Gwen made a slight gasp as her back came in rough contact with a tree. Her face was burning red now, matching her cloak with perfect accuracy. His arm rose up to pin her against the tree, staring at her with a mix of insanity and lust. _Oh god…_

"My, what full lips you have…" He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. She tensed, forcing herself not to gag as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Kicking and shoving against him did nothing as he seemed to be made of steel, not bending to her assault at all. His hands trailed all over her body, undoing the black corset of her dress, the material falling to just covering her breast area. His digits were cold as they snaked down her exposed back, roughly caressing her buttocks.

_Someone help me… p-please… _

The near-victim forgot her thoughts as her attacker was jumped on by a shadowy figure. Still in shock, she watched helplessly as the thing mauled Lance, tearing his insides out. Blood and guts flew up as the creature growled viciously enjoying the harrowing screams erupting from its prey.

After several traumatizing moments, the man lie dead, his cavity fully dissected. Her emerald eyes widened as the monster stood on its hind legs, gazing pleasingly at its handy work. Looking up at the moon hovering in the blackened sky, it howled spooking the woman as she slowly tried to creep toward the horse, doing up her dress in the process. The horse began to move violently and the scarlet woman concluded the worst. She froze in mid-crawl as a shadow covered her own as she turned around, terrified to see the beast looking at her with its yellow eyes of danger. It raised its hand, embedded with large claws to swipe and she ducked away in time to see the bridal snapped away from the tree.

At once, the horse rose up trying to scare the new, wolf-like attacker. The creature reared back, giving the scarlet girl a chance to climb on and snap the controls. The horse then turned and ran down the trail; the fortress loomed in the distance as her only source of protection.

"Good horse, Sage." Gwen patted the mane as it broke into a run. A loud growl from behind them alerted her that they were being followed, the wolf in pursuit. He was running on all fours, his eyes narrowing against the darkness. The chase became closer and closer until the horse reached the steps of the fortress, launching on to the silver platform and then ran away. Gwen watched in horror as the horse fled, before turning to see the wolf running full throttle at her essence.

Getting up, she pounded on the door, "HELP, PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Looking back the wolf tried to jump for her but winced as he approached the stairs. The beast eyed her menacingly as he perked up his ears, hearing something off in the distance. Turning tail, he took off back to the mystery of the forest, leaving the girl frantic and quivering on the porch.

Gwen, so distraught by fear and panic, passed out; the moon the last thing she saw and her rapidly beating heart the last thing she heard.

-Bewarexthexnight-

So that's it! Torturous cliff hanger, I know. What will happen?

REVIEW and find out!

-Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

The Lady in Red

Part 2… (Wait- part? What happened to chapters?)

A/N: Ok so this isn't a chapter book as much as it is a short story divided into a certain number of parts (that I haven't decided yet). Also, this is more of a personal relaxation idea; something that I can try to perfect my writing a bit. And if the plot actually hooks people then that's a bonus.

So what happens to Gwen? On with the story to find out!

-Bewarexthexnight-

_Gwen panted heavily as she jumped over a fallen oak, her bare feet gripping the dirt and leaves that littered the forest floor. Her heart pounded in her ears as she quickened her pace, running aimlessly through the condensed area of trees away from an unknown fate. Keeping her eyes forward, the woman bolted into the night, her long, flowing, red hooded cape marking her position as a beacon of light in the shadows. A mysterious figure darted in the background through the forestry, traveling like lightning and gaining ground on the woman. Looking behind her once, Gwen tripped on a hidden tree root; tumbling down onto the ground. She mentally swore, feeling a throbbing pain explode from her ankle. As a gust of wind knocked her on her face, she was caught off guard and forced her to turn away. _

_Suddenly all the chaos stopped as she opened her emerald eyes to see the large paws of a wolf standing before her against the glowing-white, low-hanging moon. They slowly drifted upward six or seven feet, taking the thick brown fur, the muscular build and those menacing amber-yellow pupils with black splits peering down at her with no mercy what-so-ever. A gasp escaped her crimson lips as the beast raised its sharp claws up, exposing its claws to the innocent woman. It paused, taking in her small figure as it crouched down, staring intently at her as if it was deciding whether to kill the woman or not. Investigating closer, the beast hovered inches in from of her face, smelling the enticing aroma of her skin and hair. So shocked by the close interaction, she swiped at the wolf; her instinct kicking into gear for her survival. It looked pained at first, than glared with rage it growled bearing razor-sharp teeth. It rose back up, intimidatingly snarling at the maimed female who had just dared to attack. Unable to move, Gwen could only bend her arm to block her face as the arm came down like a mallet to shred her to pieces…_

-Bewarexthexnight-

"AAAAAAH!" Gwen screamed in pure horror as she shot up. After a few moments of panting to ensure that she was still alive, the redhead came to the conclusion that her experience was only a nightmare created in her sub-consciousness. Sighing, she gathered her frayed nerves and examined her surroundings.

She was currently lodged in what appeared to be a guest bedroom, themed with a gothic but still tasteful decor of chandeliers, paintings and large furniture. The room was primarily a shade of toned gray with fancy tapestries sewn with gold, silver and jewels of many colors. There was a small balcony to the left letting in rays of gorgeous sunbeams, with red velour curtains and a door to the right, branded with iron hinges. Near the door was a coat hanger that her beloved hood hung from. The main feature of the chamber was a large, green-sized, silver polished bedpost that she was lying in; swaddled in clean, white sheets. Pushing the sheet away, she also noted she was dressed in a white dressing gown and her blue dress lying near the end of the bed.

A knock at the door spooked her, silently making her jump and curl back into the sheets. The oak portal slowly creaked open, a squeak slipped out of her lips as her mind ran through a number of options as to who was on the other side of that door; the most terrifying one being her visitor was a tall creature with pointed teeth.

As the door opened toward her, it came to a pause as a figure peaked out from behind the timber. It was a man with medium length blonde hair and dark brown eyes. His attire was obviously that of a high society man; formal black suit with a white ruffled shirt and to top it all off with a lavish black cape latched around his neck with a gold piece embedded with a bloody red ruby.

"Ah, you're awake." His voice was slick, smooth like liquid chocolate; the sound comforted her eardrums better than silence's harsh treatment. "Do not be alarmed, you are safe now."

Gwen only nodded at first, her vocal cords giving out on her.

"Allow me to introduce myself;" the man fully entered and flicks his cape dramatically; "I am Count Ronaldo IV, landlord and the highest aristocrat of this forest. To whom do I have the pleasure of meeting with?"

"M-My name is Guinevere, Lady Guinevere Axle, daughter of Sir Marcus Axle; landlord of the valley."

"Ah, yes, you must be the talked of Miss Gwen I've been destined to meet," He readjusted the blue rimmed glasses that shielded his dark eyes, "Honestly speaking, I am quite shocked to see you arrive in such condition, may I inquire as to what happened on your journey to my humble abode?"

Gwen tensed in the sheets, not really ready to reminisce on her horrifying memories of her journey.

"Um… It's all a blur; my mind must still be awakening. Do you happen to know the time of day?"

"That's understandable." Ronaldo reached into his waist pocket and removed a gold pocket watch; engraved with an 'R' for possessions sake, looking to the white and black face, "It is approximately noon; you've been out for some time. Are you hungry?"

Gwen nearly deadpanned; _I was out for 12 hours, holy snickerdooodles!_ A rather loud rumble emitted from her stomach as she blushed, covering her abdomen, "Uh- yes."

He chuckled, "Well, I have midday meal prepared downstairs in the dining room. I will be back in a few minutes to escort you." He sent her a smile, bowing as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

-Bewarexthexnight-

The dining hall was a marvel in itself. The floor was covered in rugs, most likely imported from out of the country, by the looks of the texture and colors. The tall walls covered in canvases decorated with dark oil paints, depicting various battles in history. One in particular caught her eye; a gigantic landscape of the forest in all its natural beauty. It was the most diverse one, lit up with greens and yellows of the field but also contained the dark greens and shadows of the pines and oaks. Every detail was perfection; the blue sky, the small trails even the animals hidden in the brush.

Gwen turned back to her food, a delicious mixture of roasted chicken, cranberries and wilted greens. Slicing another piece of juicy meat attached to her fork as she encased it within her mouth savoring the rosemary and sage flavors it was seasoned with. After swallowing she turned to face Ronaldo, who was sitting a few seats down at the head of the table, a wine glass grasped in his pale hand.

"I must thank you, Sir, this is so delicious, and this castle! I must admit that I've never seen anything like it before."

"That is quite a compliment coming from a well-to-do woman like you." The man humbly replied as he took another sip from his glass, the intense red liquid sliding down his throat. That substance was one she couldn't recognize, though it looked strangely off-putting, so she simply wrote it off as a foreign wine; the redhead wasn't the expert on alcohol. On the middle finger of Ronaldo's right hand there brandished a deep ruby ring, embedded in gold. The piece seemed to drag and hold her attention hostage; something just enticed her about it.

Gwen lost her interest when another new noise caught her ears. The sound of rushed footsteps echoed down the hallway just outside the cracked dining room entranceway. The footsteps belonged to a woman, perhaps a few years older from herself, with lovely, straight, blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was dressed in a burgundy gown, laced with a gold thread corset and white lace frills. Her posture was easily distinguished as nobility born, straight and taller, taller than Ronaldo to be exact. She looked rather surprised to see the two together but if any other emotions boiled they were hidden under her hardened face.

"Ronaldo, I didn't realize our guest had awoken." She spoke formally, almost in a cold tone.

The man stood, "My apologies love, I best make introductions." His pale hands shifted between the two women, "Lady Guinevere, this is my beloved wife and countess, Kendall Perkins. Dearest Kendall, this is the valley landlord's daughter Guinevere."

"Please call me Gwen." The redhead tried to smile but secretly felt like shivering under the affirmative lady's stare. She felt like she was experiencing tutoring lessons all over again, with a drill sergeant teacher.

"Hello, may I inquire as to why I discovered your body lying supine on the caste's front steps? Nearly scared me half to death-"

"Now dearest, I don't believe this is the time for odd questions." His tone was condescending, waving away the subject even though he received killer glares from his other blond counterpart. "Shall we adjourn to the study?"

-Bewarexthexnight-

The study in question was a medium sized room filled with many books ranging from medical studies to ancient folklore filling the dark wood bookcases surrounding the perimeter. The large red brick fireplace offered dim lighting but miraculous warmth simultaneously. Gwen sat in the old Victorian chair with a lace doily over her lap, crumbs the only remaining of the cookie she had eaten earlier. The count had been gracious enough to allow her full access to his private study and all the contents within to her disposable. The girl humbly accepted his gratitude but could not deny a disturbing sense that his graciousness would have an ulterior motive.

Trying to subdue her edgy mind, Gwen had taken a random book off the shelves, the binding reading 'Creatures of the Night'. She thought it was a piece of fiction but to her surprise the first pages declared the work a scientific study. The chapters were written about most strange monsters but mainly focused on famous beings like vampires and werewolves.

Biting her lip in resistance, the redhead turned to read the section about werewolves. She came face to face with charcoal drawings of the beast that had chased her the night before, with thick fur and bleeding yellow eyes. Side notes labeled the anthropomorphic creature more specifically as a Lycanthrope, a half human- half wolf being most likely cursed many generations before in the paternal bloodline. This curse causes a normal human to grow wolf-like anatomy (such as paws, pointed ears, large eyes) under the cover of night when the moon is exposed. Werewolves had weaknesses though; the most potent being the weed known as wolfsbane while others were known to be deadly to werewolves such as silver. That seemed to stick to her mind as Gwen recalled the silver-colored stairs she was safe from the werewolves attack- he couldn't touch her because he was weakened by the silver! She felt her heart start to pace. _If I wear silver, the beast can't hurt me without hurting itself…._

Another paragraph caught her jade eyes as the author noted that the natural, sworn enemies of any and all werewolves were vampires. Curious, she turned to the Vampire portion to see a drawing of a human figure that clothed itself in high, dark style. Again, Gwen could not stop picturing the figure as the Count, and the two images seemed to fit well. She learned that vampires were creatures that predominant fang in their mouths, unnatural thirsting's for blood and the ability to shift their forms into nocturnal bats. In order to become a vampire, unlike the werewolf curse, the victim need only be bitten by a vampire bats infected with a certain mutation to cause the blood in their bodies to turn to liquid plasma- killing the person and turning them into an immortal being- a deceptively appearing alive figure that in order to replenish their bodies feed off the blood of their victims- and they preferred young women over all else for their essence was the most offering. Vampires had their weaknesses as well: sunlight, garlic, holy water and religious decorum. It seemed that the rivalry between the two creatures had been around for time itself.

While the thought of a werewolf terrified Gwen, she had to admit she felt pity for it, seeing as they were forced to have the curse and could not remove it easily. The sins of the father would be passed to the son- unconditionally. The old grandfather clock rang out the late hour as a knock rapped on the door. Gwen replaced the book on the shelf and staged herself to appear as if she was admiring the large fireplace from her chair as the countess entered the room.

"Lady Guinevere," Kendall spoke formally with a hint of cold undertone, "The Count and I are off to bed- you may stay up if you wish."

"Oh, is it so late already? Thank you, I shall be off to my room now- I best try to remain on a normal sleeping schedule." Gwen stood and moved toward the door, only to be met with Kendall's cold and foreboding stare.

"This is a word of wisdom, Lady Gwen: go straight to sleep. This castle is not the most affectionate atmosphere in the night hours."

Repressing the urge to go any further in detail, the green eyed maiden nodded firmly as the Count entered the room with a candle in hand. "Allow me to show you to your room, my lady."

"You're most gracious, good sir." Gwen gave a small curtsy to the countess and followed the count down the dark hallways of the fortress corridors. If she had turned around, she would have seen Kendall Perkins sneer in hatred, showing a rather sharp set of fangs in her mouth.

-Bewarexthexnight-

The howling wind ran by the outer shell of the fortress; the sound shaking her a bit as she tried to focus forward. Ronaldo had taken point in front of her, his body nearly floating than stepping on the stone floors. Her eyes kept drifting to the ruby ring on his hand, holding up the candle to illuminate the path, the red was such an alluring color- her soul seemed drawn to the gem like the moths to the barely lit candle in the engulfing darkness. They passed by a rather large mirror hanging on display; the light reflecting Gwen's lone figure as they moved by however her eyes were so fixed on the ring she did not notice. The walk lasted a bit further until she the two arrived at her room.

"I bid you the fondest goodnight, Lady Guinevere." The count's smile sent shivers down her spine.

"You too, Count Ronaldo." Gwen curtseyed as she entered her room, closing the door behind her. She waited, listening until Ronaldo's footsteps faded into the night, leaving her in silence once more. The events of the day caught up with her tired body that after changing into a light green silk nightgown she discovered in the armoire, the girl slid into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

An eerie silence filled the night as the hours passed in Gwen's slumber. As the late hours rang out, the opaque windows had gradually been blown open by the howling wind; the light curtains streaming like ghosts. The bedroom door creaked open as a shadow glided in effortlessly to the end of Guinevere's bed where she was sleeping peacefully, innocent to the world. The man removed the cape covering his face, revealing the familiar features of Count Ronaldo however his skin had turned deathly pale and his once brown eyes had morphed into a blood red color. He extended his arm with the ruby ring, as if motioning for the sleeping woman to rise and uncannily Gwen's body, beginning with her chest began to act as if he was pulling a rope tethered to her. A small smirk crossed Ronaldo's lips as another figure entered the room, Lady Kendall.

"I thought this girl would be my prey." Her tone was edgy, border angry as she beheld her mate with the girl in full siting position in the bed.

"You had your prey last time, besides I grow weak…" Ronaldo simply waved her aside which she was not appreciative of.

"Weak enough to wait through three drainings and suddenly want this one? You think you're so slick!"

"Hush, my love," Ronaldo silenced her bickering, "The time has come."

Kendall continued to grumble but did nothing more, she knew the penalty for disobeying her mate- exposure, something no vampire ever wants. So she watched with clenched fists as Gwen's head robotically tilted to expose the fairly tanned skin of her neck. The count wrapped one hand around her far arm and one against her stomach, ever so opening his mouth to display his pair of pointed fangs eager to dive into her bloodstream.

Like a bolt of lightning, a hairy stranger flew through the open window attacking the vampire poised to kill the sleeping maiden, howling simultaneously. The sound broke the possession on Gwen's body as she flopped back in bed, very awake now as she observed what was happening in her guest quarters. In an animal-like manner, the wolf tussled with the vampire, the two wrestling for dominance. Lady Kendall made to help Ronaldo before taking the situation in and simply stepped away, this was his fight- and if they killed each other it would eliminate two birds with one stone. A small smirk grew on her face as the werewolf took an impressive swipe at the male vampire.

Gwen was too scared to move. It was like a nightmare- the two deadly creatures fighting before her made her want to believe she was just dreaming. Count Ronaldo had recovered and hit the wolf to the wall right next to the bed, leaving his silhouette imprint in the old brick. He shook off the rubble and jumped back at his enemy, missing Gwen's emerald eyes widen in recognition as she distinguished this wolf to be the same one who attacked her earlier. Her instinct bubbled to run away and she fled the room, grabbing her blood red hood from the hook, heading for the outside world.

Ronaldo grumbled, his head been assaulted in the wall leaving him dazed, he looked up in time to see his drink fleeing and turned to Kendall, "STOP HER!"

To his surprise she sent him a hard look and shook her head, "She's YOUR doe; I am not hunting your next meal." She brushed a speck of rock off her shoulder and left the room casually. Ronaldo rolled his eyes; _you can never find any good help these days…_

The werewolf had noticed her fleeing as well, his head jerking to see the flash of crimson fly away. He growled with a tone mixed relief and satisfaction, taking the near crippled count and held him up, almost in triumph. He flung him against the fireplace, the large crucifix of wood falling down on top of him. The count cursed his earlier thoughts that adding religious pieces would draw away suspicion of his vampire status as it was now weakening him every second it touched his body.

The werewolf nodded as if his work was done and jumped back out the window from whence it came. He only had one goal, to find the crimson and the girl connected to it.

-Bewarexthexnight-

Gwen panted heavily as she jumped over a fallen oak, her bare feet gripping the dirt and leaves that littered the forest floor. Her heart pounded in her ears as she quickened her pace, running aimlessly through the condensed area of trees away from an unknown fate. Keeping her eyes forward, the woman bolted into the night, her long, flowing, red hooded cape marking her position as a beacon of light in the shadows. A mysterious figure darted in the background through the forestry, traveling like lightning and gaining ground on the woman. Looking behind her once, Gwen tripped on a hidden tree root; tumbling down onto the ground. She mentally swore, feeling a throbbing pain explode from her ankle. As a gust of wind knocked her on her face, she was caught off guard and forced her to turn away.

Suddenly all the chaos stopped as she opened her emerald eyes to see the large paws of a wolf standing before her against the glowing-white, low-hanging moon. They slowly drifted upward six or seven feet, taking the thick brown fur, the muscular build and those menacing amber-yellow pupils with black splits peering down at her with no mercy what-so-ever. A gasp escaped her crimson lips as the beast raised its sharp claws up, exposing its claws to the innocent woman. It paused, taking in her small figure as it crouched down, staring intently at her as if it was deciding whether to kill the woman or not. Investigating closer, the beast hovered inches in from of her face, smelling the enticing aroma of her skin and hair. So shocked by the close interaction, she swiped at the wolf; her instinct kicking into gear for her survival. It looked pained at first, than glared with rage it growled bearing razor-sharp teeth. It rose back up, intimidatingly snarling at the maimed female who had just dared to attack. Unable to move, Gwen could only bend her arm to block her face as the arm came down like a mallet to shred her to pieces.

Instead of feeling pain like she expected, she felt her body be swept up in the beasts muscular arms and carried off deeper into the woods. He batted her eyes to see through the whipping wind that assaulted her eyes and blurred her vision, she knew she should be afraid but there was something about the wolf-like animal's strong grip that… comforted her, cradled her like a small child. She took a chance to look up into the monster's yellow eyes that seemed more golden than she remembered with sharp, black pupils.

Their run lasted for some time before they arrived at a large cave where Gwen assumed the animal lived. He gently carried her into the large rock and placed her on the ground, her bare feet meeting the rough, cold surface mother earth naturally created. She simply stood there at first unsure of what to do, if to do anything until she felt her back nudged with the wolf's nose as if inviting her inside. Walking forward, her curiosity took over as he touched the walls, shedding her shy cocoon. The werewolf seemed pleased as the young woman sat down on the floor of the cave, looking out at the night sky with all its twinkling stars. She then yawned, pulling her hooded cape around her for warmth. Gwen looked up at the wolf that was now standing on its hind legs making it almost appear human- its eyes staring at her with something close to adoration.

She sent the beast a smile, "You were really brave to take on the count."

The werewolf tilted its head as if to say_… Really?_

"I can't believe I played into his trap like that- I should have known better and trusted my instincts." Her head dipped down as she ran her fingers through her scarlet hair.

The wolf looked down before crawling closer to the woman and sitting beside her, its claws rising up to touch her crimson locks with innocent eyes, trying to offer something close to comfort.

Gwen felt touched at the animal's gesture, smiling sweetly to show her appreciation since it clearly couldn't talk. She felt another yawn coming and realized how tired she was, the wolf noticing to as it pulled on the hood's knot tied around her neck and removed it, laying it over top her body like a make-shift blanket. The werewolf stood and began to leave the cave; its natural instinct to hunt by moonlight began to come back, but stopped dead in its tracks when he heard her voice…

"Please, don't go…" Gwen had started to fall asleep but didn't want to be left in the middle of a mysterious place alone. The wolf paused, seemed to take a deep breath and return to her side; curling up into a sleeping position and let the woman use his stomach as a pillow. Gwen smiled again and whispered her thanks as she passed out with the strangely soothing smell of the forest immersing her senses.

-Bewarexthexnight-

That's part 2; I hope it was worth the wait. I would like to thank SariSpy56, notalivezombie and ida-criss-wild for their reviews, you all get a cookie :D R&R!

-Phoenix


End file.
